I Loathe You BONUS CONTENT
by clockwork-fayz
Summary: Bonus stories from the I Loathe You universe! Make sure to read that story first before reading these :)
1. Scorpius POV of Dancing Again

**This is Scorpius POV of Chapter 32 in the story "I Loathe You".**

His sixth year had been full of ups and downs. Scorpius Malfoy had finally become close with the girl he had be in love for years. She went from being his enemy to his friend to his girlfriend to his ex-girlfriend to finally the love of his life.

Even now as he got ready for the Remembrance Ball he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Just last year he was almost dreading going to the ball with Jessamine. He would dance half heartedly, eyes always searching the room for Rose.

This year she was going to be by his side the whole evening.

It was unbelievable.

"Scorp are you almost ready?" Scorpius's best friend said as he poked his head in the door. Albus for once looked like he hadn't just come in from a hurricane. His clothes were wrinkle free and his tie was straight for once. Only his hair still stuck up out of place.

"Yep," Scorpius said turning away from the mirror. "Do I look alright? Do you think this tie will match Rose's dress? Have you got to see it yet?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Scorpius," Al chuckled, "It will match just fine."

The two boys met up with Josh who was taking Al's cousin Dom to the dance and headed up the many staircases to get to the Gryffindor tower.

"Jesus Christ, it's a good thing that they are not Ravenclaws, I don't think I'd be able to make it to the dance after all that climbing." Josh was looking winded as they turned into yet another corridor. Their dungeon was a long walk to the Gryffinndor tower.

The other boys laughed. "Come on Josh, you should be in shape, Quidditch didn't end that long ago," Scorpius elbowed him.

Luckily they had one more short flight before arriving at the common room entrance. Albus knocked loudly to the Fat Lady's dismay and the door swung up to reveal Lucy Weasley.

"Merlin you guys clean up well!" she exclaimed, stepping to the side so they could enter. "The other dates are already here, I'll go see if the girls are ready."

Indeed there was a crowd of boys at the bottom of the staircase waiting for their various dates to make their entrance. They happily chatted with the others until they heard a low whistle from Roxy's boyfriend.

Scorpius turned his head to see her.

His Rose.

He tried to memorize every bit of her so he could remember this moment for the rest of his life.

The way the navy blue dress clung to her body up until her legs where it loosened. The way that it fell just off her perfect shoulders that made Scorpius want to kiss every inch of them. The way that her red curls seem to be shining as she walked down the stairs. How her eyes were trained on his, taking in every reaction. And how those wonderful lips of hers were curved into a small smile.

She made her way to him and he didn't take one look away from her. It wouldn't be until they were walking down to the Great Hall that he would notice what the other girls were wearing. And even then he would only notice the color.

As soon as she was close enough to him he reached for her, bending close to her ear so he could whisper how beautiful she was.

Her cheeks started to get a hint of pink.

"I'm still no good in heels," she whispered back, "Don't let me fall."

Scorpius offered his arm. "Never."

The great hall was a ways down, but there were no causalities. When they finally reached the entrance and all the other couples had gone in, Scorpius took one last look as his Rose before he was going to have to share her.

"I must say, I much prefer being on your arm this year than watching you with another guy," he winked, leading her forward into the hall.

He noticed his parents standing off the side. His mother wiped away a tear from her eye as she beamed at her son. Even his dad looked proud as they walked down the stairs. It was the first year that they had accepted the invitation to attend the ball.

After what seemed like forever of various friends and family coming up to them complimenting on how beautiful Rose looked, how handsome Scorpius was, how wonderful they were together, dinner was finally called.

The pair sat at the table at the head table with Rose's family and the Potters. The solemn list of those lost was read at the table. Scorpius took in the reactions of those who were sitting near him. He was usually seated towards the back and never paid attention to the list being read. This year was going to be different.

When the name Albus Dumbledore was read, Harry Potter did a quick glance to his son.

When Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks was read, Victoire Weasley laid her head on Teddy Lupin's shoulder.

When Fred Weasley was read, George Weasley closed his eyes. Hermione grabbed her husband's hand rubbing small circles. A single tear fell onto Ginny Weasley's face

Afterwards Scorpius saw every person around him slowly recover and the chatter returning to a cheerful state.

As dinner commenced Scorpius felt for once that he was a part of something great. Growing up he had very little family. It was him and his parents and that was it. He had always felt slightly excluded because his family had not been on the right side of the war. Then Albus Potter had come along and he had felt better, but his family was still not welcome in the wizarding world.

Now Rose had turned all of that upside down. Who would of thought the Malfoys would one day be sitting at the same table as the Potters and the Weasleys.

He looked around at these people who he had grown close to over the past year. He never spoke to Sarah before Rose, now he knew that she was not only the kindest person you would ever meet but also was passionate about the things she loved. Dom, who turned out to be so much smarter than he had judged her to be. Roxy, who he always played in Quidditch but never got the chance to know would now engage in playful banter with him whenever she saw him. Perry, the most forgiving person he had ever met and was open to trying almost anything. Hugo, who was full of the most random information that always left everyone in the room in silence as they tried to figure out where the heck he learned that (Why do you know so much about the mating patterns of walruses?).

They treated him like he was a part of the family, and for someone with such a little one it meant the world to him.

Rose was happily chatting with his mother about her plan to become a healer. When Rose was finally free he reached for her arm, pulling her close so he could talk to her.

"She absolutely adores you," he told her "So does my father."

Rose looked shocked. "Really?"

Scorpius thought of what his father said to him after they had gotten home on Christmas.

"Now Rose didn't seem like the rude girl you always made her out to be for all these years," he had said.

Scorpius's ears had started to turn red. "I don't think of her that way anymore-"

"Obviously," his had father interrupted.

"She still has a pretty harsh bite," Scorpius had continued, "I'm just not at the end of it as often anymore."

"That good," his father had said, "I admire girls that can stand up for themselves. That's why I married your mother. Keeps me in place."

"Yep," Scorpius told Rose, "He said that he likes that you can hold your own. I just wish your parents liked me as much as mine like you."

Rose then took his hands into hers, interlocking their fingers. "They will like you once they get to know you. And they will have to get to know you, because I'm planning on keeping you around for awhile."

Scorpius couldn't keep the pure joy off his face. He knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life making sure he never lost her again. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Good," he said, "because I'm not planning on going anytime soon."

After dinner was cleared and some of the tables were removed, the lights dimmed and the music started and Rose grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor. Al and Sarah followed them there.

He grabbed her hands, twirling her around as the music blared around them. More friends joined them, dancing along to the music. Scorpius could not keep the smile from his face as he looked at Rose. Her hair was flying everywhere but she didn't seem to care. She was laughing along her friends as they made up moves to try to match the music. Happiness was radiating from her.

The first slow song came on and she danced with her father. Scorpius went to dance with his mother.

"I can't believe how handsome you are tonight," his mother said for the thousandth time, "and Rose is so beautiful."

"She most definitely is," he replied, his eyes wandering to where she was again.

"You found a good one Scorpius. Don't mess this up again," she warned.

"Never. Not after the lecture I got the last time I did."

Each slow dance Rose danced with a different family member, and Scorpius found himself doing the same. While she was dancing with Lysander, Scorpius was dancing with Lily. When she danced with Teddy, Scorpius danced with Sarah. When she danced with his father, Scorpius would have been extremely worried except that he was dancing with Rose's mother and that was honestly more intimidating.

Every time after the slow dance was done, his partner would remind him how lucky he was. Then he'd find his way back to Rose.

The final song was announced and then their song started to play. Rose's head perked up and Scorpius made his way to her.

He extended his hand as she turned around. "May I have this dance?"

She did a little mock curtsey. "Of course you may." She took his hand and he lead her out to the dance floor.

As he put his hands on her waist to pull her close, her arms wrapped around his neck. His thoughts went back to last year, when they were in the same position. Same position, the same feeling he had gotten last year when she was in his arms. The same song. Vastly different circumstances.

When he wondered this aloud, Rose replied, "Very different. I'm glad."

Scorpius gazed into her eyes, wishing that she could tell that she held his heart and every ounce of his being.

"Me too."  
Her head went to his shoulder and she buried herself into his neck. He rested his chin against her head. The rushing thoughts were now gone. Only one thought ran through his head over and over again.

 _I'm never letting her go._

 **Thank you for reading the first ever bonus content of I Loathe You! Please review and if you want suggest what you want to see in future stories for bonus content! -Macey**


	2. Truth or Dare

**This was originally it's own story, but I decided to add it to the bonus content. It takes place before the events in I Loathe You.**

It was a summer night at The Burrow, and all the cousins were asleep in their tents. At least that's what Nana Weasley thought. Actually all 15 children (including Teddy) were pretending to be asleep. When the coast was clear, and it seemed like Nana had gone to bed, the girls in the next door tent snuck over to the boys'. Dominque stuck her head in first.

"Are you guys ready for a game of truth or dare?" she smiled mischievously. The rest of the girls filed in and lounged around the tent floor. Teddy was the oldest one there at the age of 21. Even though he was a little old to play truth or dare with a bunch of adolescents, it was a tradition of the cousins dating back to when he was 13. Perry and Jack Dursley were nervous about playing the game, seeing that it was their first summer at The Burrow.

"Don't be afraid Dursleys, nothing bad ever happens when playing truth or dare, " assured Fred, "well except when James almost caught on fire. And when Lily got glued to the floor and we had to call the ministry. And I suppose when Louis..."

"That's enough Fred," scolded Rose. "Don't worry guys, Fred is over exaggerating. Think of it this way: If Molly plays it, it can't be that bad". This reassured Jack a bit, but Perry still looked a little green.

"Ok everyone, you know the rules," said Victoire, "Nothing that will result in death or permanent injury. Teddy will be the judge, he gets to decide if the truth is too private or if the dare is too dangerous. I'll start!" Victoire then turned to James with a devious smile. "James! Truth or Dare?"

James groaned. "Dare".

"I dare you to answer my question. Is it true that you have a thing for Melody Clearwater?"

"That's not fair!" James shouted, but his face was already turning a tell-tale red.

"Vic, you know that's against the rules," said Teddy.

"I know," said Victoire smugly, "But I got my answer didn't I? Alright Jamesy, your turn".

James looked around, and his eyes fell on his younger brother.

"Al," smirked James, "Truth or Dare?" Albus looked frightened as he weighed his options. On one hand, his dare could be something terrible. On the other, James knew how to weasel secrets out of him, and he didn't want that to happen. He decided to trust that Teddy would stop it if the dare was too crazy.

"Dare".

"I dare you, little brother, to go grab some pumpkin pastries, I'm starved!"

Although this seemed like a simple dare, it was still dangerous due to the fact that Nana Weasley could hear him sneaking around, and then he'd be in huge trouble. There was also the fact that Nana could realize that the pastries were gone in the morning, and the blame would be put on him. He had no choice though, so Albus slipped out of the tent.

"Why would you send Al to do it, he's the most clumsy person I know!" said Freddy, "What if he trips on something and wakes up Nana?"

"Hey have some faith in my little brother, he'll be fine." A few moments later Al returned with 15 pumpkin pastries, and only one bruise from running into the kitchen door. Al chose Roxy as the next victim.

"Truth," said Roxy with confidence.

"If you had to complete a life-or-death challenge, and could only choose one cousin to be with you, who would you choose?"

"Easy," said Roxy, "I'd pick Rose because she can think both logically and impulsively, so we'd be ready for any challenge that came our way." She turned her head to Teddy and smiled. "Teddy. Are you going to choose the chicken way out and pick truth, or are you up for my dare?"

"Oh Roxy, you know I can't back down from a challenge," chuckled Teddy, "Dare!"

Roxy pulled a mysterious candy out of her pocket. "I dare you to eat this".

Teddy studied the candy in her hand, it was a small purple chewable candy (it looked like a starburst of some sort for you Muggles). "Is it something from the store?"

"It's a little something Freddy and I've been working on," Roxy grinned at her brother. Teddy popped the candy into his mouth and started to chew it. The cousins all stared at him in anticipation. Then, all of a sudden, Teddy started belting a few verses of "YMCA", music and everything. Everyone started to laugh. When he was done singing, Teddy started hiccupping up confetti.

"It's a party in your mouth, literally!" laughed Roxy.

"Make - _hic-_ it _-hic-_ stop!"

"Yeah that's the problem," said Roxy, "We can't get it to stop making you hiccup." She tossed a smile bottle of clear liquid at him, and Teddy drank it in one gulp. The hiccupping subsided (for the most part, he was still spitting out confetti for the next 20 minutes) and the game continued.

Lucy was forced to admit she had a crush on Jack's friend Isaac. Hugo was to exit the tent and throw up in the grass because he was dared to eat five Bertie Bott's at the same time (and he had rotten luck, he mixed grape, beef, and tree bark). Finally it was Freddy's turn to pick a person.

"Well Rosie, I don't think you've been called on yet. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, dear cousin, to fly on your broomstick through a ring of fire".

"Freddy!" shouted Victoire, "That's stupid and dangerous!"

"Fine," complied Freddy, "How about flying while we throw stuff at you?"

"I accept," said Rose.

The younger cousins crowded around the flap of the tent to watch Rose perform her dare. She had grabbed her broom from the closet and was now standing in the middle of the backyard with a beater bat in her hand. Apples, shoes, rocks, and even a few gnomes were gathered and ready to be thrown.

"Are you ready Rosie?" asked Teddy.

Rose nodded, "Bring it on!" and she kicked off the ground. Once she was in the air, the objects started flying. It was a good thing that Rose was decent on a broom. She wasn't a Quidditch player, but playing with her family gave her some skills. She dodged and ducked and hit the objects as hard as she could with the bat.

James whistled, "Jeez, Rose, you would be a pretty mean beater!" The last apple was hurled by Freddy, and Rose hit it with a crack of her bat. It went sailing far...right into one of The Burrow's windows. The glass shattered, making a deafening noise. Rose dropped quickly to the ground and made a run for it. All of the cousins scrambled into their appropriate tents. They laid as still as possible, pretending to sleep. But it was too late, half of the adults had heard the noise and came down to check it out. As Nana crossed the lawn to yell at the grandchildren, Freddy turned to the rest of the boys in the tent and gave them a salute.

"It looks as if we're done for guys. Until next year.""


	3. Proposal

"Rose Weasley."

It had been a long day at work for her. It was already ten at night and she was working till twelve thirty. She looked up from the papers she was crouched over at her desk to see her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I don't get off for a couple hours," she said, as she continued her paperwork.

"Actually I called in a favor. You have the rest of the day off."

Rose raised her head back to meet his eyes with skepticism. "Why?"

Scorpius's lips curled into one of his charming smiles. "Because I'm taking you on a date."

Rose glanced down at her dirty scrubs. Her hair was pulled back and frizzy and in desperate need of washing. She looked back up at Scorpius and raised an eyebrow.

He held out his hand to help her out of her chair, then offered his arm.

She hesitated, still a little wary. She still had that paperwork to finish and Mr. Robby in magical bugs and diseases was set to get a new medication today and he wasn't going to be in a good mood so they needed all the staff they could to subdue him.

"Come on," Scorpius interrupted her thoughts, "You trust me right?"

Rose's heart couldn't help but leap, even after six years of being with him. She took his arm and they apparated out of sight.

They landed in a bedroom. One she recognized as her cousin's, Dominque's.

Before she could even wonder why they were there she was tackled by the cousin in question and her best friend.

After they parted she turned to Scorpius but he was gone.

"What is happening?"

Both Sarah and Dom gave cat-like grins. "Come on Rosie, we have work to do. You look like a mess," Dom said pulling on her hand. They led her to the bathroom.

"We're giving you a quick makeover, nothing too drastic," Sarah said as she shoved Rose towards the shower. "Now take a fast shower, you smell like a hospital."

"Yeah maybe because I was just pulled from work?"

After her shower and downing a cup of coffee, her friends did her hair and makeup.

"Sarah I feel like I haven't seen you in ages and you work in the same building as me," Rose said, wincing as Dom pulled the brush through her hair.

"I know!" Sarah said exasperated, "They switched me so instead of working with lovely Mrs. Briars I am now in charge of helping the temporary spell damage patients. It's gratifying of course to actually see people get better for once, but you'll never believe what I see there! Just yesterday we had a little girl come in with bricks for feet! Powerful jinx that was put on her, spent four hours trying to find the counter to that one."

"At least you don't have to deal with the dragon pox outbreak. Just yesterday we had a wizard who sneezed so hard that not only sparks flew out his nose but also-"

"ALRIGHT," Dom said loudly, that is enough talking about your disgusting jobs."

"What you can't take a little snot? What are you going to do when Will wants to have kids?" teased Rose.

"My kids will not be sneezing sparks or have bricks for feet," Dom stated. "Almost finished Rosie."

After ten more minutes of spraying product into Rose's hair and fixing her makeup because it needed to be "just right" finally the girls stepped away from the finished product.

"Rose, you look beautiful," Dom said resting her hands on Rose's shoulders as they looked in the mirror.

"Thank you," Rose replied softly, "if only I knew what was going on." Dom and Sarah laughed at her frustration. Rose huffed at not getting her answer. "Can you at least tell me is this surprise better than the time he kidnapped me and took me to Antarctica to see the penguins?"

"Much better," Sarah replied. "Now for your outfit!"

She disappeared into Dom's closet and came out with a light blue dress. It fell just above her knees and Dom gave her some grey flats to go with the outfit.

"One last thing," Sarah said, grabbing a box from the counter and opening it. Inside was a rose gold necklace with a small rose at the end of it.

"It's beautiful," Rose said, eyes big as she pulled it out of the box

"It's not from us of course. A strappingly handsome man dropped it off for us to give to you," Dom said. "Let me put it on you."

Rose looked in the mirror admiring how the rose fell just a few centimeters above the sweetheart neckline of her dress.

Suddenly there was a zap and Scorpius appeared dressed in a dark grey suit. HIs eyes lit up when he saw Rose standing in front of him. He stepped towards her, reaching his arms out so he could grab her waist.

"I would say you took my breath away," he whispered, "But you always do that." A blush raised on Rose's cheeks. Scorpius pulled away and instead grabbed her hand.

"Thank you ladies." And they were gone in a swirl.

Rose gasped when they landed.

All of London was laid in front of her as they stood at the top of London Eye. A table set up in the middle of the capsule. Scorpius lead her to it and pulled out her chair.

"How did you-?" She was speechless.

"I know people in important places," he grinned as he went to sit opposite of her. "I'm surprised you haven't started eating already. I figured you would be hungry."

Rose's mind finally caught up to what was happening and noticed the plate of pasta in front of her.

"Starving," she said as she reached for piece of bread in the basket in the middle of the table, not even bothering to butter it before she took a giant bite.

Scorpius chuckled. "There is what I was expecting. How was work today?"

"Ehh, it waf alwight," she said with her mouth full, pausing to swallow before continuing, "We seem to be getting somewhere for that vanishing sickness cure. Jon only disappeared five times today and for no more than 20 minutes each time."

"That's wonderful!" he beamed at her, "I knew that you'd figure it out, you are the best potions mixer that I have ever heard of."

Rose smiled down at her pasta. "Well we still have a ways to go before we can consider him fully cured."

"But you've already made enormous strides in healing him. He used to disappear for what, days at a time?"

The two talked through dinner about her day and how Sarah and Dom were. When the pasta was gone Rose was surprised with a slice of cheesecake for desert.

"Ohmygod," Rose closed her eyes as she took a bite, "This is the best cheesecake I have ever tasted."

"Only the best for my Rose."

"Thank you for the necklace," Rose said as she touched it with her hand.

"I thought you'd like it." Scorpius looked at her softly as she finished her cheesecake.

With the meal finished Scorpius stood up reaching for Rose's hand. She took it happily, standing up as he led her to the edge of the capsule. She looked out the glass with amazement. London looked so pretty from up there. She felt like she was in the clouds and could see the whole world. Her and Scorpius's loft nestled above a cafe. Farther away would be Godric's Hallow where her childhood home stood with her parents settled in for the night. The Potter's just across town where her Aunt Ginny was probably still up making changes on the sport's column for tomorrow's edition.

Everyone she loved were below her. Except one.

She turned to see Scorpius watching her.

"It's really a spectacular view," she said.

"It is," he replied. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

Rose had a thought but she didn't allow herself to wish it to be true. He took a step towards her taking her hands in his.

"I grew up in a cold and dark manor. Very isolated as you know. You grew up in a warm, bright house that consisted of a large crazy family. We grew up in very different places. Yet somehow we managed to make a home here." He gestured out the glass to the city. "And it's perfect. I love that you chose a place above a cafe so you can get coffee every morning before work. I love when you come home late and collapse next to me in bed and curl up so that your head on my shoulder. We somehow combined are vastly different lives and created one beautiful one."

He let go of her right hand. His hand went to his pocket. He knelt down.

"Rose Weasley."

Her right hand found its way to her heart where the rose necklace lay.

"I have been in love with you for so long that it's hard to believe there was a time that I didn't. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me."

Tears started to roll down Rose's cheek.

"I love my life with you. I want to spend every day with you forever. I want to wake up to you by my side. I want to raise a big bunch of kids that will be a handful because they will be just like us."

Rose choked out a laugh through her watering eyes.

"Rose Weasley..."

Her heart was stopped.

"Will you marry me?"

Scorpius opened the small velvet box to reveal a rose gold diamond ring.

She nodded furiously. "Yes. Yes. A million times Yes."

Nothing could take away the smile that appeared on his face as she said those words. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. She fell into his open arms burying her face into his neck.

"I love you," he said into her hair. Her eyes were closed in bliss, never wanting to move from this moment.

"I love you too," she replied.

Rose knew she was going to have the happiest of lives with Scorpius by her side.


	4. Quidditch World Cup

**Literally have been working on this for half a year. I am so sorry.** **MaelstromMVF requested this way back in January and me being the awful human that I am wrote stories for everything but I Loathe You. But I promise my writer's block is now over and that I will be taking requests again! And also the next chapter will be...the wedding. AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING FOR SO LONG AND I LOVE YOU ALL! -Macey**

* * *

There is nothing quite like the atmosphere at the Quidditch World Cup. Tents filled up every inch of the field by the stadium. Wizards gathered around outside meeting up with old friends and laughing along with family. More and more seemed to arrive every minute, it was hard to think of a time where so many wizards were gathered in one place.

In the middle of the sea of tents were two familiar tents that were filled with sleeping bags on the floor along with the bunks lining the walls. Inside the Weasley-Potter brood were gathering. Arthur Weasley and his wife had come early that morning to set the tents up.

The Dursleys were one of the last to arrive, their son Jack pulling them along. Although they were not particularly enjoying this giant gathering of wizards, they were not going to miss a chance to see their son play. Especially at such an important event.

The day flew by with the family catching up with each other. Before they knew it, it was time to head to the stadium. A whole box for their family had been rented out to accommodate the family and honorary family members.

"Everybody grab a buddy and don't let go of them!" Charlie shouted as the bunch gathered their belongings to go.

"Will you be my buddy?" Ron Weasley cheekily asked his wife. She rolled her eyes and took his arm. Rose and Scorpius followed them along with Albus and his girlfriend Sarah.

Teddy struggled to keep hold of the energetic toddler in his hands. "Adaline we have to get going, I need you to sit still."

Fleur Weasley came over and held out her hands, the little girl reaching happily towards her. "She needz her Mamie," Fleur said bouncing the little girl up and down in her arms. Adaline giggled happily, her hair turning a bright pink as it tended to do when she was happy. Teddy was relieved and took his wife's hand.

The stadium was full for the biggest Quidditch event of the year. Half the stadium sported England's red and white while the other half sported Argentina's light blue. The noise was so loud, without the silencing spell on the stadium it would of been sure to have been heard miles away.

Charlie Weasley stood up in his seat. "Alright, head count!" He pulled out a list from his pocket that listed everyone that was to be in the box.

"Mum and Dad?"

Arthur and Molly raised their hands, relaxing in the back seats, glad to no longer be in charge of keeping track of everyone.

"Bill and Fleur? Teddy, Victoire, and Adaline? Dominique and Louis?"

All raised their hands, Dominique bouncing her niece on lap and making faces. The toddler clapped her hands, her hair now strawberry blonde to match her aunts.

"Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy? George, Angelina, Freddy, and Roxy?"

Charlie frowned as he looked up. "Where is Fred? Who was his buddy?"

"My bad!" Roxy shouted, "I could of sworn he was next to me the whole time!"

"He'll show up," George shrugged getting an elbow from his wife, "Ow! What he is an adult, I'm sure that he will be able to find his way to the box by himself." After receiving skeptical looks from everyone in the box, he got up grumbling to go and find his son.

"Moving on, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius?"

Rose and Hugo were too busy throwing popcorn at each other to notice Charlie had spoken. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Harry, Ginny, Al, Lily, and Sarah? And finally Dudley, Katherine, and Jack?"

Happy that they had only lost one member of the family, Charlie sat down feeling accomplished. Sometimes his family was more difficult to take care of than his dragons.

Ginny got out her camera and notebook so she could write up a story about the game tomorrow.

"Come on Gin, are you really going to work?" pestered Ron, "Can't you just watch your son play? How are they even letting you write this article, won't it be biased?"

"I'm just going to take a few notes," Ginny brushed off her brother, "It won't distract me from the game."

George arrived minutes before the game was going to begin with his son in tow. He raised his hands up innocently when he saw his wife glaring at him. "Hey the kid was talking to the Jordans, it would be rude to pull him away!" Fred avoided his mother, sliding into his seat beside his sister.

The lights dimmed and the crowd started to cheer as a loud voice erupted through the speakers.

" _Welcome witches, wizards, and others to Ireland and the Quidditch World Cup_!"

"Here they come!" shouted Hugo, pointing to one end of the pitch.

 _"Now here is your Argentinan players!"_

Suddenly a bright light erupted from one end of the pitch. A large yellow sun was rising up into the sky. When it got to above the stadium it erupted into hundreds of Horneo birds. Loud cries of excitement came from the Argentina side of the pitch.

 _"Your beaters, Federico Fazia and Gabriel Mercado!"_

The two beaters images appeared on the screen, big gruff looking guys who were probably twice as big as Perry was. The actual players swooped around the stadium, holding their bats.

 _"Your chasers, Vanessa Santana, Joaquín Correa, and Sole Jamies!"_

The chasers zoomed out and around the stadium, flames erupted from where they came from.

 _"Your Keeper, Sergio Romero... and finally your seeker_ _:_ _Gonzalo Higuaín_ _!"_

The stadium grew quiet again as the Argentina players landed on the field below. Everyone waited in anticipation.

" _And now...YOUR ENGLAND NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM!"_

Three dragons erupted from the ground and swooped around the stadium spitting fire. With sudden burst, all of them exploded into red and white fireworks.

 _"Your beaters, Aaron Walker and Chelsea Howlter!"_

A roar went around the stadium as the beaters emerged, swooping buy the box and waving to the Potter/Weasley clan and landed on the ground.

" _Your chasers, Steven Rashford, Emily Hart, and Alexa Stones!"_

The chasers raced each other around the stadium and landed next to the beaters.

 _"Your Keeper, at only 18 years of age, PERRY DURSELY."_

The clan stood up cheering as loud as they could as Perry emerged into the stadium, giving his family a wave as he landed. He was very tall now and lanky, he shot up a foot in his fifth year.

" _And finally, your England Seeker...JAMES POTTER!"_

A defining roar went up as James swooped around the stadium. James was definitely a fan favorite, especially with the witches. He gave his parents a salute, then passed the box where his girlfriend sat and winked at her, before landing gracefully next to his cousin. The two fist bumped.

The anthems were played, the captains shook hands, and the whistle was blown. The players went to their positions, Perry to his posts and the chasers around the ref. The cannon was fired and the game started!

 _"What a great night for the World Cup, I'm Callum Jordan aka one of James Potter's best friends, but I am such a good announcer, they gave me the job anyways!"_

"Oh I am so proud of Callum," Nana Weasley said, "He actually made a career out his sports knowledge unlike his father."

"I'm sure Lee will appreciate that mum," George said.

 _"England's got the quaffle right away. The captain, Stones, has it right now. She passes it to Rashford. Rashford back to Stones. Ooh, and Stone barely misses being hit by a bludger, but thanks to Walker she is still on the go. Stones pa- wait no she is going for the point andddd- great save by_ _Romero!"_

The ex quidditch players in the box: Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Angelina, Al, Scorpius, Fred, Teddy, and Roxy all were watching the game intently, taking turns on critiquing all the player's moves.

"Oh man Stones should of passed it right there!" shouted Roxy, "Rashford had a better angle!"

"Shut up, Rashford never would of been able to make that," said her brother Fred, "He may be the best at getting around the pitch, but doesn't have as strong of an arm as Alexa."

"But he makes a mean lasagna," Al weighed in. His cousins turned to him and he shrugged. "What, he lives with James during the season."  
Adaline made her way to the front of the box and climbed onto Rose's lap. Rose bounced the toddler in her arms.

"Rose are you sure you should be holding her right now? You might get too excited and drop her," said her boyfriend.

Rose hit Scorpius making Adaline laugh.

 _Argentina has the quaffle now. They need to watch out for those England beaters, Howlter sent a player from South Africa to the hospital with a bludger she hit in the pre-lims. Santana has the quaffle now. She passes it to Jaimes. Hart is gaining on him. He is going to- OH WOW WHAT A MOVE BY JAIMES! HE IS GONG TO THE GOAL AND- AN AMAZING SAVE BY THE KID PERRY DURSLEY!"_

The box cheered the loudest out of everyone in the stadium. Charlie clapped Dudley on the back.

"That kid has the finest broom handling I have ever seen. I don't know how he does it"

"It's because he never gets off the broom," pips in Mrs. Dursey, Katherine, "Every since he got his first one, he's been trying to sneak out at night and practice."

The older Molly Weasley shook her head in agreement. "I swear that every summer that is all him and James would do all day. Would make up excuses about how they couldn't come in until Perry mastered some new trick."

 _Fun fact that all you fans who don't know, Seeker Potter and Keeper Dursley for the England team are actually second cousins! It is rare to have two members from the same family both get on the national team. Back in their school days they used to play against each other, and wow was that something to watch! I remember when Dursley kept Potter from winning the house cup in his sixth year and boy was he angry! Anyways they are fine now, Potter circling above eyes peeled for the snitch. Right now England seems to be stalling, passing the ball from chaser to chaser. It seems like they are forming some kind of plan. Oh wait- STONES JUST PASSED IT TO HART WHO CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! SHE'S WAY AHEAD OF THE OTHERS, GETTING READY TO TRY FOR A GOAL-AND-AND- SHE MAKES IT! ENGLAND IS THE FIRST ON THE BOARD WITH TEN POINTS!_

The stadium roared as the team members went and high fived each other. The captain flew up to James for a second so he could shout something at her, to which she nodded and went to the rest of the team. As the seeker, James not only constantly scanned for the snitch, but also kept a watch on what was happening in the game so that he could use his high vantage point to make suggestions.

The video board showed James circling and Adaline started to shout with glee.

"Jay-e!"

"That's right Adaline, there's Uncle James!" said Rose, holding the girl up so she could see better. "Say 'Go James!'

"Go Jay-e!"

There were chuckles from the rest of the family. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't get how she can say James and Al but can't say Lily."

Al shrugged. "Al is two letters, and she only says "Ah" which could mean anything really."

Scorpius patted Lily on the shoulder. "It's ok Lils, she can't say Scorpius either. Right Adaline? Say Scorp!"

Adaline reached for the blonde boy shouting, "Sor!" Scorpius face lit up and Lily's mouth dropped open.

"Did you hear that Rose?" Scorpius exclaimed, "She said my name!" He took the baby in his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rose looked at her boyfriend with utter adoration. "You are going to be such a cute dad."

 _We are reaching the twenty minute mark of the game and it has been a tough match so far. Argentina has had many close goals, but Perry Dursley is having none it. England still is on the board with 10 points. We have had one fake out from_ _Higuaín_ _who thought he saw the snitch but obviously was just chasing a light like a little kitten. Right now it looks like England's in possession, Hart carrying it, OH SHE BETTER WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUDGER- WALKER SAVES HER! Hitting it back at Mercado who is nicked by it! He is angry with the play, WAIT THAT IS BLAGGING REF CALL THAT! THAT INCOMPETENT-_

The mic went out for a minute, but there was plenty of booing from the crowd. Angelina hit her husband.

"Respect the ref," she said, "he knows what he's doing!"

"But that was total blagging, is he blind?" George responded, his son quickly coming to his father's defense with "Mum he had a hold of her broom!"

After the booing ceased, Calum returned.

 _Sorry about that folks, I am supposed to be neutral in this game. After that questionable lack of call, Argentina has the quaffle. Correa narrowly misses a bludger from Howlter, the beater obviously very ticked off at this point. Hopefully she does not chase him with an ax. Correa passes to Jamies. Jaimes is pressing towards the goal...it looks likes he is going to try and score! He throws WAIT A MINUTE HE PASSES TO SANTANA WHERE DID SHE COME FROM and Santana scores. Ten points to Argentina._

The blue and yellow side of the stadium erupted in cheers. Charlie begrudgingly admitted that it was a good play, but he assured that Perry would know what was coming now so it would be the only one Argentina would score.

Lucy and Jack announced they were going to get some food, which led everyone to make a request. Eventually Lucy had to write everything down to keep it straight.

"Ok," Lucy sighed, "I got six hot dogs, three nachos, six drinks of my choice, a no-melt ice cream for the baby, a bag of popcorn for grandad, and a cauldron cake for Rose. Anything else?

"Oh I want a bag of cockroach clusters!" said Louis. They all turned to look at him appalled. "What? They are not that bad!"

 _This game is intense. Bludgers flying everywhere. The quaffle being tossed at lightning speed. And still only_ _Higuaín_ _has claimed to spot the snitch. Meanwhile, I'd like to thank our sponsors, Quality Irish Brooms, McDonalds, and the entire continent of Australia for their generous donations to get this lovely stadium here. I would like to also make a shout out to Louise Wood for being my date here tonight. You are the best girlfriend a guy cou OH MY RASHFORD IS ABOUT TO - YES HE SCORES! RASHFORD SCORES, TEN MORE POINTS TO ENGLAND!_

The crowd went wild. The team high fived each other, smiles wide on their faces.

 _It looks like Argentina is going to try for a quick goal, Jamies has the quaffle, and he is going to pass it, Correa is open AND STONES INTERCEPTS WITH A QUICK TURN AROUND AND SHE IS HEADING STRAIGHT TO THE GOAL, NO ONE IS CAUGHT UP TO HER SHE IS GOING TO THROW AND SHE SCORES STONES SCORES! ENGLAND NOW WITH A TWENTY POINT LEAD!_

The crowd was wild! James clapped Stones on the back when she flew past. The England team now had a boost of spirit.

 _Argentina's captain is not happy with Jamies. Santana has taken the quaffle now. She passes successfully to Correa. Correa is going to pass it to Jamies, don't drop Jaimies wouldn't want two mess ups in a row. Sorry right, impartial. Ok it looks like Jamies is going to go for the score now. He is thro- WAIT THEY PULLED IT AGAIN, SANTANA FROM NO WHERE IS GOING TO TRY AND SCORE AND PERRY DURSLEY SAVES IT! WHAT AN AMAZING SAVE FROM THE TEEN, DOING A TOTAL 360 FLIP DOWN TO THE POST TO CATCH IT. WHAT SKILL!_

The family cheered loudest of all for Perry. Even the baby clapped excitedly on Scorpius's lap, although she didn't know why.

"That's my best friend!" shouted Louis.

"Says a lot that he is a star quidditch player and you are still living with your parents," snorted Dom.

Victoire hit her sister lightly. "Be nice Vic, Louis is just figuring stuff out."

The box was still abuzz when Jack and Lucy walked in with a couple of wizards carrying trays of food behind them.

"Did we miss something?" asked Jack, helping pass out the food.

"Only two goals and an amazing save from your brother," replied Fred. Jack and Lucy both groaned in annoyance.

"I think we got them now!" Charlie shouted, "I doubt they will score off us again!"

Charlie was wrong. By the hour mark, they had scored two more goals. But England had scored three, so the score was now forty to sixty.

The gang was talking about sleeping arrangements for the night. To make it fair, ALL girl and ALL boy would be in separate tents, even if they were married.

"It vill be like a mother-daughter sleepover!" exclaimed Fleur. Dom and Victiore exchanged glances with each other.

"Maybe I will go sleep in someone else's tent," said Dom.

It was late, and Adaline was now in her father's lap, falling asleep. He made sure not to shout too loud when a good or bad play was made.

Sarah and Rose were comparing horror stories from work, making their boyfriends cringe.

"I mean it was the size of his head!" exclaimed Rose.

"Ok," Scorpius said, covering her mouth, "As much as I love to hear about that guy's toe, _again_ , I think that we should be paying attention to the game."

 _We are now entering the hour and half mark. Both teams are getting restless now, the seekers especially so. I can recognize an irritable James anywhere, that is a clear sign to get as far away as possible. We are still at the forty-sixty score. It has been a low-scoring game, with fantastic saves from both Dursley and Romero. The chasers may be strong, but the keepers are stronger._

 _HOLD ON JUST ONE MOMENT, IT LOOKS LIKE POTTER HAS SEEN SOMETHING!_

All eyes in the stadium swiveled to look at James. His eyes were trained on the sky above him, nothing being able to break his gaze. Suddenly he shot forward with such speed, he looked like a blur.

 _POTTER HAS SEEN SOMETHING! THE SPEED HE IS GOING AT RIGHT NOW IS INCREDIBLE! WHERE IS GOING?!_ _THE ARGENTINA SEEKER_ _IS ON HIS TAIL BUT POTTER IS TOO QUICK-AND POTTER MAKES A QUICK TURN CAUSING HIGUAIN TO GO STUMBLING ON OVER HIS BROOM! HIGUAIN IS FALLING, HE IS FALLING, AND WHAT POTTER CATCHES HIM!_

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, POTTER JUST CAUGHT A FULL GROWN MAN ON HIS BROOM AND-WAIT- IS THAT? IT IS! IN POTTER'S OTHER HAND THERE IS THE SNITCH! POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! ENGLAND WON! ENGLAND WON!_

The crowd was hysterical. Never before had a seeker caught both the snitch and another player in one move. James landed on the ground, Higuaín rolling off the broom and onto the ground. James helped him to his feet, hugging him but not letting go of that wonderful snitch. He held it up in victory and the crowd roared! His teammates landed on the ground, tackling him. He laughed as the team rejoiced. Tears were rolling down his face. Everyone was crying of happiness, especially his proud family in the box and his girlfriend.

The family went down to the field for the award ceremony. Their large brood stood with the other families. Adaline had woken up with the commotion, and was now joining in on the euphoria with her bright pink hair. When she saw James walk toward the stage, she shouted, "JAY-E" and wriggled out of her dad's arms so she could run to him. The crowd had a collective "awww" as James picked up the little girl, kissing her on the cheek. Her embarrassed father went and grabbed her from him.

The team stood in the middle of the field, as the trophy was brought out to them. Calum with his microphone on the field, announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, your QUIDDITCH WORLD CHAMPIONS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the trophy was handed to Alexa Stones. She sobbed as she held it up for the crowd to see.

James suddenly went to Calum and whispered in his ear. Calum looked confused, but handed him the microphone.

"Hi everyone," he said. The crowd roared for him. He chuckled before hushing them.

"Thank you for coming out here and supporting us. This is the best night of my life. And only one thing would make it even better." He turned to where his family stood. "Melody. Could you come here for a moment?"

Melody stood shocked until Lily gave her a shove. She walked towards him, shaking as she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Melody Clearwater. I have been in love with you since I first saw you at age 12 when you were being sorted into Ravenclaw. And it took me a long time to get the courage to ask you out. I am so glad that I did, because I have loved every minute that I have spent with you."

James went down on one knee and screams echoed throughout the stadium. He reached into his robe and pulled out a ring.

"Melody. Will you marry me?"

Melody was a wreck at this point, only being able to nod and throw her arms around James. The whole crowd went nuts, even the ones from Argentina. His mother stood not far away, tears of happiness in her eyes as she saw her son so happy.

The family retired to their tents that night full of happy hearts and love. It took awhile for them to calm down after all the excitement.

James and Perry joined them for awhile before going off to the team's lodging.

"Did you have the ring in your robe the whole game?" asked Albus, sitting on the floor with Sarah in his side.

James smiled at his fiancé sitting in his lap. "It was my good luck charm." Melody grinned and kissed him causing Lily to state that they were disgustingly cute.

Perry was being hounded by Charlie and Fred, them begging to know how he had learned that move when he did the flip.

Perry replied that he had only been able to perform that move once before. It was pure luck that it worked this time.

As Rose looked around at her family that night, she smiled to herself. Her parents, her brother, her cousins, her best friend, her boyfriend, and all of her other loved ones were all gathered for this special night. How lucky she was to have such a wonderful group of people as her family.


	5. Wedding

**Hey remember me? I said I would be writing bonus content and then it takes like several months for one story? Yeah I am sorry. And I am also sorry if this story does not live up to your expectations. Anyways, I am so bored out of my mind this week so if you have a request for a story you want to see, feel free to tell me! You never know, I might actually get it done somewhat quicker than this one... Sorry again for not posting for forever, and I love you all!**

 **-Macey-**

* * *

Rose stared a long time at the mirror in front of her. Who was this girl? Surely not the same girl who two days ago had come home covered in every kind of bodily fluid imaginable.

"Rosie darling, I do believe you are now perfect," Dom said, fastening the veil to Rose's hair.

Rose felt like crying just looking at herself. For once she felt like she was the most beautiful girl in the room, more beautiful than her cousin who was part veela.

Dom had done a wonderful job on her hair. It twisted into a crown of hair to the back where it fell into long, perfect ringlets. Her hair looked brighter than usual, almost like it knew how important today was and her hair decided it had to look its best for the occasion.

"Dom you are a miracle worker," she said standing up. Dom put her hand on her shoulder, admiring the two of them together.

"You are so beautiful Rosie," she said, "Now go get your dress on."

When Rose emerged, all of her bridesmaids squealed in delight. Rose looked in the mirror, her dress looking even more beautiful than she remember. It white at the top; sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, but towards the bottom of the dress the white faded to crimson. It was perfect.

She turned to look at her bridesmaids. Sarah, Dom, Roxy, and Lily were smiling back at her. They were each wearing the bridesmaid dresses that Rose and Sarah had spent forever deciding on. They were a deep red with silver accents, the colors for the occasion.

"Holy Harpies I'm getting married," Rose stated.

The girls laughed.

"It's crazy isn't it," said Victoire, walking in the door. In her arms was Noam, the ring bearer. He was a month away from being two. Behind them Adaline, the flower girl, was standing in her little dress that matched the bridesmaids.

"Rosie you look like a princess!" Adaline shouted, her eyes wide.

"So do you!" replied Rose, holding her arms out for the little girl to hug her. Adaline gladly ran to them, Rose picking her up and twirling her around in her arms.

The door opened again and Rose's mother entered.

"Rose darling, it's time."

Rose set down Adaline, taking a deep breath.

This was it. She was getting married.

The girls filed to the door that would lead to garden she was getting married in. Rose could hear people buzzing on the other side. All of her family would be there. Scorpius would be there waiting for her.

The gentlemen came out to meet them.

"Don't you all look dapper," Dom remarked as they approached. They each remarked on how great Rose looked. Her dad had tears in his eyes.

"Dad don't cry or I will too," she said, already wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry Rosie," he said, "I just can't believe my baby girl is getting married!"

Hermione took her daughter in her arms. "Honey it's time."

The violin music started. The doors opened. She saw everyone stand up. Rose grabbed her mom's hand.

James and Lily walked first. Her wonderful cousins. James always acted like an older brother to Scorpius. Lily was one of the best friends Rose ever had.

Next was Fred and Roxy. Roxy was always there when Rose needed her. Fred was always coming round the loft for dinner, bringing Charlotte with him.

Then Dom and Daniel. Dom who demonstrated true magic when making Rose into a beautiful woman. Daniel Tommens who was co-captain with Scorpius for so long and who was now co-workers with him.

Rose's mom gave her hand one last squeeze before walking with Sarah. Sarah. Her best friend in the whole world.

Adaline took Noam's hand. They walked down the aisle together, Adaline throwing flowers out every now and then. When Noam got to the end of the alter his dad grabbed him.

"Are you ready Rose?" her father asked her. Rose could only nod.

They stepped into the garden, the sunlight illuminating her dress so light danced off it. The guest on either side were standing up, all eyes on her but she couldn't see any of them. She could only see the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Rose liked to joke with Scorpius that he looked like a fallen angel in the sunlight with his white blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and "bad boy" attitude. This time she truly meant he looked heavenly.

Scorpius's eyes sparkled as she came into view and he had to catch his breath. He had never thought she could get more beautiful but her in her wedding dress made her even more so. He was in absolute awe.

She floated down the aisle to him. At the end Ron hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting go of her arm. Rose went to stand across from Scorpius, noticing a tear forming in his eye.

"Don't you dare start crying Scorpius Malfoy, otherwise I will become a wreck and we can't have that."

Scorpius chuckled, reaching for her hand. "You look beautiful Rose."

Rose's Aunt Ginny was standing up at the altar, the officiate for their wedding.

"Welcome all to the union of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Minerva Weasley."

The guest list was hard to make for this wedding. There were so many loved ones in the crowd. The bride's family was twenty times the size of the groom's, so there was no specific seating arrangement. Narcissa Malfoy sat next to her son, clutching his arm. Astoria's sister and nieces had come from America for the wedding. There were the Dursleys, the Lovegood-Scamanders, the Longbottoms, the Jordans, Hagrid and Olympia, and so many more.

Rose stole a quick glance to see her mother already wiping away tears in the front row, her father's arm around her and Uncle Harry's hand on her leg. She gave them a quick smile before focusing back on Ginny's words.

"Standing here are two bright souls who have found love in each other despite many obstacles that stood in their way. Today we celebrate. We celebrate the love these two share. As a dedication to you two, Lily will now perform "Can't Help Falling In Love".

Scorpius took Rose's hand and they stood to the side so they could listen to Lily sing. He squeezed it tightly as the soft sweet sound of Lily's voice filled the air. When she was done, Lily returned back to Rose's side. Ginny continued with the ceremony.

" Scorpius. Rose. Today you are making a commitment to each other. You are here to make a promise that you intend to keep. To always stand with each other, to find happiness in one another. To make each other smile whenever you can. To make each day a little brighter. And to always, always love each other."

"Scorpius. You may now recite you vows to Rose."

Scorpius took Rose's hands in his.

"Rose Weasley. If I had known when I was 11 years old that you would actually be willing to be with me, I would of never fought with you."

Chuckles arouse from the guest.

"You make everyday an adventure. I know that we can make it through anything together. A long time ago I promised myself that I was never going to let you leave my side again, and I am willing to always keep that promise. I love you more than all the stars in the sky.

Rose was shaking a little at his words. She wasn't even trying to keep the tears away now.

"Rose," Ginny said. "It is now time to say your vows."

"Scorpius Malfoy, I wake up every morning and see you laying beside me and think to myself, how could he have chose me? How did this charming, beautiful, brilliant boy somehow fall for a girl who is a complete and utter mess?"

Scorpius let out a little laugh, a few members of the audience nodding in agreement that she was indeed a mess.

"I love you more than words Scorpius Malfoy. I hope that you know that. And I hope you know that I always will and I will never leave you."

Ginny nodded to Albus who had the rings. He handed them over. Scorpius slipped the ring on Rose's shaking finger. Rose let out an exasperated laugh. She put Scorpius's on his.

"Scorpius. Rose. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride!"

The whole room erupted into thunderous applause as Scorpius reached over to Rose, taking her in his arms and meeting her for a life changing kiss. The crowd stood up, Rose and Scorpius pulling apart to meet each other's eyes for the first time as a married couple. They turned and headed back down the aisle, holding each other's hands.

...

"It feels like it was not long ago that I had been sorted into Slytherin and found out my roommate was a Malfoy and I thought, oh crap this guy is going to kill me."

Scorpius laughed at the table, holding his wife's hand as the best man gave his speech.

"Lucky for me, he didn't hold grudges based on our parents' school experiences. He became my best friend to the shock of everyone. Luckily my family all took to him pretty quickly, all but one. My partner in crime, the girl who had always been my closest friend, Rose Weasley. It took a lot of convincing, and I mean a lot to convince her that he was alright. Like six years of convincing. But today, my two best friends are very much in love. And it makes me so, so very happy to see them in love because it means that when I go to visit I get to see both of my favorite people at once." Albus held up his glass, "To Scorpius and Rose."

It was a lovely best man speech, but nothing could compare to the maid of honor's.

Sarah stood up, a slight shake in her hand as she held her speech as all the eyes in the room watched her. She took a deep breath and then turned to Rose.

"I cannot count the amount of times Rose told me that she hated Scorpius Malfoy."

A chuckle ran through the crowd. Rose's cheeks turned pink and she turned into her husband's shoulder.

"I cannot count the amount of times that she would come bursting into the room, ranting on and on about what an awful person he was. I would listen, nodding my head in agreement though I did not understand what made them fight so much. She was after all my best friend, and if she hated someone then I did too because that's what friends did."

"Rose was the best friend I could of ever asked for. In all honesty I did not want to attend Hogwarts. When I got the letter, I was tempted to burn it. The muggle life was all I knew, and here I was supposed to drop my life to go to some boarding school because I was special. I am so glad that I did not burn it and my parents convinced me to go, because if I didn't I would have never met you Rose and you have changed my life so much."

"You were a celebrity, and outgoing and I was completely opposite of you and yet you decided that you wanted to be friends with a muggle-born anyways. I am forever grateful for that because without you I wouldn't of come out of my shell. I wouldn't of made friends with Dom or Nic or got the courage to ask my now boyfriend of many, many years to a silly little dance. Rose you are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Tears were streaming down both Sarah's and Rose's face. Rose resisted jumping up to hug her until after the speech was over.

"I am glad you decided that we like Scorpius now. He turned out to be a really great guy as well. I can't wait to spend holidays and summer afternoons with the both of you as a family."

Rose got up and wrapped her arms around her best friend, forever grateful for this girl who walked into her life.

The first dance commenced with Rose's arms tightly around her husband as their song played. It reminded her of that time long ago that she was in his arms for the first time.

They danced the night away. Rose danced with her father, her grandfather, her brother, and every cousin. As she twirled along to the music, her best friends beside her she couldn't imagine a happier moment.

As the sounds of Mumford and Sons surrounded them for the last song, Rose realized for the first time that things would be different now. She was married.

 _"I live to love and adore you"_ Scorpius whispered along with the lyrics. Rose rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

As they went off to catch their plane to Hawaii, all of the guests lifted their wands to the sky and shot off fireworks. Rose looked up in wonder as she watched the sky light up with colors.

"Are you ready my love?" Scorpius asked her, clutching her arm.

Rose's gaze met his and a small smile came to her lips. It was time to start her new life with her husband,

"Yes. I am ready."


End file.
